


Space Oddity

by RitalinDisturbance



Category: Hesitant Alien - Gerard Way (Album), Moon (2009), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Astronauts, Gay, M/M, Moon, Space Stations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitalinDisturbance/pseuds/RitalinDisturbance
Summary: They walked into the station together, and within hours they were in their spacesuits, sitting inside the rocket ship, listening to the countdown. Gerard's stomach ached with excitement, and all he could focus on was Frank's stupid fucking grin.This unique love story does not happen on earth.





	1. Chapter 1

The purest way of harvesting energy in the nearby future is by collecting helium 3 from the dark side of the moon. Harvesters were stationed on the moon, harvesting the helium from the sun. Right in the middle of it all, there was a station- the only manned station on the moon.

Their job was to go up to the harvesters whenever a tank was filled up, and load the tanks up into the shuttle that would send them to earth, for us humans to use as an available source of energy. 

The missions of these astronauts required a three year contract. At first it was interesting, of course, but three years is way, way too long. As NASA’s new decision to send out two people at a time instead of just one, the first pair to go up to Lunar Industries station on the moon were two young astronauts, who never expected their first mission to be a three year long stay on the moon.

It was better, of course, than being up there all on your own for three years, but being bound to a single location for three years could make anyone lose their mind.

Gerard way was twenty eight years old. As soon as he got his astrophysics degree, he spent all his resources on getting a job at NASA and he shocked even himself by getting it.  
Soon enough, the work on the ground wasn’t enough for him, and he started to do anything in his power to go up. It was his dream to experience something more- earth just wasn’t enough anymore. He needed to experience space, he just had to, and when he finally started his training and perfected everything he couldn’t believe it.

His family was so proud of him, though for the entire year before his mission his mom begged him not to go up, he explained to her time and time again that he just had to do it.

Gerard worked so hard- in a matter of years he went from being a big, pudgy spoiled teen that could barely move to a lean, muscular, handsome young man who was as healthy as an ox and could run twenty miles without batting an eyelid.  
And all of that he had achieved because his desire to go to space was just that big.

Not long after Gerard accepted the mission they offered him, he met his partner for the mission; Frank Iero. Frank was a short, slim guy, and at twenty four years of age, the youngest astronaut to ever go on a mission. He started as an engineer and climbed up the scale pretty quickly- quicker than Gerard. It didn’t take long for them to realize that they get along pretty well. Neither of them had partners or families of their own, which was probably why they were the perfect candidates for the mission.

In the days leading up to the mission, as they were sitting in their offices, or the laboratory with excitement boiling in their stomachs, all they could do was sing Bowie songs at the top of their lungs, wishing April 5th to already come.

The day of the mission was pretty hectic. Gerard woke up super early at his parents house, accompanied by his family. His brother Mikey made him a giant breakfast which he devoured, and his mom kept crying and hugging him.

Gerard was trying to reassure her that everything is going to be okay, and that those three years will pass quicker than they could spell out Lunar Industries. 

Of course, they all came to watch the launch, and Gerard felt like he was drowning from all the tears that were spilled as he was saying his last goodbyes. As he took one last glance at his family, a slight twinge of sharp pain penetrated through his chest, despite his excitement.  
When he couldn’t see his family any longer, he looked forward instead- and smiled wide at the sight of his new family for the next three years. Frank Iero was walking towards him, clad in his Lunar Industries overalls, with the biggest grin on his face. Gerard dropped his suitcase at the entrance to the station, and instead ran towards Frank, who was doing the same, and they crashed into each other in a massive hug.

“I can’t fucking believe this is happening.” Frank said, through his grin as he was patting Gerard’s back.

“I know.” Gerard said.

They walked into the station together, and within hours they were in their spacesuits, sitting inside the rocket ship, listening to the countdown. Gerard’s stomach ached with excitement, and all he could focus on was Frank’s stupid fucking grin.

Before he knew it they reached one- and the engines fired up, making the ship rumble and shake heavily and before they knew it- they were on their way to the moon.

As they broke through the atmosphere and it was quiet once again, Gerard felt his muscles relax. They were free of gravity at this point- Gerard could tell by moving his hand up and down without feeling the force, but for now that was the only taste of it he could get since he was bound to his chair.

He did it. He finally did it. He was up in space. 

He looked at Frank, then, and Frank looked back at him, and they just shared a smile because their dreams were finally coming true.

Within 24 hours, which was the quickest to date, they were landing on the surface of the moon, right in front of Lunar Industries Moon Station.

And that’s where it all begins.


	2. Welcome to Lunar Industries

After Gerard and Frank had landed safely on the moon, they took a few steps around it's surface before proceeding to enter the station. It was a feeling Gerard never experienced before- it actually felt a fair bit different than it did in the simulator. Obviously they couldn't see the surface of the earth from where they were, seeing at they were stationed on the dark side of the moon, but the sight of all the stars on the pitch black space was astonishing.

Gerard was jumping, relishing how light he felt, how the moon was only slightly pulling his body towards it, as opposed to the harsh attraction to the surface of the earth.

Gerard was so happy then, I mean- he was walking on the fucking moon, how cool was that?

He was pretty sure he was smiling wide, though he couldn't really tell.

"Oi, you alright?" He heard Frank's voice come through the speaker in his helmet. Those were the first words they shared since landing- they only spoke to ground control beforehand.

"Yeah. Let's go." They made the short way to the station and entered it.

It was large, and actually very luxurious, much more than Gerard had expected it to be. It had a brisk white color to it, and seemed squeaky clean. Inside the station, there was a simulation of gravity as it is on earth, which Gerard was sort of thankful for.

Soon enough, they were greeted by Sam Bell, the astronaut who had just finished his three year stay on the moon, who the rocket ship they arrived in was waiting for so he could come back to earth. He greeted them both with such bone crushing hugs- it has been so long since he had seen another human being.

"Three years is a long haul. Nearly lost my wits up here..." He told them as they removed their space suits in favor of the much more comfortable Lunar Industries overalls.

"Good thing you don't have to spend it alone, like me. You should appreciate that. Come on then."

Sam went on to give them a tour of the station- it was really quite big, with many functions to it.

"See," He said, while pointing at the screens in the control room, "Each of these represents a harvester. Now, I named them so it's easier to tell the difference, names are on the stickers above each screen. When you get a live one, the light's going to blink in red. That's when you'll need to go down there with the vehicle and collect the tank. Could happen once a day, could happen once every three days." Sam went on to tell them the name he gave to each harvester.

"Oh! Best for last." He exclaimed, and stepped out of the control room and into the wide hallway. "Gerty!" He yelled, and within a couple of seconds, accompanied by a buzzing sound, in came what looked like one of those large old computers. It had a small screen on it, which displayed a smiley.

"Yes, Sam?" It said in a robotic voice, which oddly had some kind of human edge to it.

"That's Gerty. He'll basically get you anything you need, will help you in whatever." Gerard looked up at the ceiling above him, and noticed that the entire ceiling, across (probably) the entire station, had many sets of rails on which Gerty could travel, hung from the ceiling.

"Hey Gerty. I'm Frank, That's Gerard." Frank introduced them.

"Hello, Frank and Gerard." The AI responded politely.

"Ok Gerty, I have to say goodbye now. Earth's waiting." Sam said, tapping the large robot.

"Goodbye, Sam. It was a pleasure to serve with you." Gerty told him, and Frank and Gerard followed Sam as he was putting on his spacesuit, and grabbing his trunk.

"Good luck, boys. Find a way to entertain yourselves. I bet you'll have a great time."

"Thanks, Sam. Hope you see your kids soon." Gerard told Sam as he shot a truly happy smile at them, and made his way to the double door, vacuum controlled system exit before disappearing onto the surface of the moon.

When they were alone again, Gerard looked at Frank, who was smiling wide at him. Gerard couldn't help himself- when Frank smiled he felt like the happiest person in the world. And so, he threw his weight at Frank in a big hug, which Frank returned with equal strength.

"Can you believe we're actually on the fucking moon?!" Gerard asked in happy disbelief.

"I don't think I've ever been this excited in my life." Frank said into Gerard's shoulder, before they broke apart.

"Sam said live connection is back on since yesterday. Wanna call Earth?" Gerard offered, and they both headed into the control room, where one of the screens was meant to serve as a means of non-classified communication, such as calling your family.

They got a hang of the system pretty quickly, and in no time they were calling their families. It took at least five minutes for the call to reach earth, but when they finally got to see their loved ones it was priceless.

In fact- both of their families were together. Gerard's parents were there, and Mikey, then Frank's parents and his grandfather. They were all smiling wide, and though the picture was not of great quality, Gerard could tell they were all happy and proud.

Talking wasn't as easy as there was a delay of nearly three seconds to each side, but it was totally worth it. Gerard's mom said that now that she sees that they are safe, and understands how happy they are- she is sure Gerard made the right decision in following his dreams and going up.

After the conversation ended, Frank got off his chair in an instant.

"I'm fucking starving." He announced, as he was stretching.

"Oh, yeah, totally." Gerard said, as he noticed the grumbling in his own stomach.

They made their way to the kitchen, where Gerty served them a dish of spicy beans. Which, yeah, it was space food, but they were so hungry, and so excited and full of adrenaline that they didn't mind, and, sitting across from each other, they happily ate their meal.

"D'ya reckon we'll have to go out on the field today? To collect helium?" Frank asked, looking at Gerard through his bangs.

"Nah, Sam said he did everything for today. We can rest." Gerard said, as he put another forkful of beans into his mouth.

"Good, cause I'm exhausted." Frank said, and kept eating.

He was cute, Gerard thought, when he's all excited. And when he's tired. Frank's cute in general, he concluded.

"How does it feel then, to be the youngest person to ever go up?" Gerard asked.

"Oh man, I didn't ever realize that up until now." He smiled. "Fuck, my life's awesome." He said and Gerard chuckled.

He could do this. He could definitely, definitely get around just fine up here.

After they had finished eating, they went to the sleeping quarters. There were four beds, and they were very slim, so each of them pushed two beds together.

"Gonna sleep like a freaking queen." Gerard said, as he climbed into his make shift queen sized bed. It felt so good, like the most comfortable thing in the world, or rather, on the moon. He wrapped himself in the blanket and turned to look at Frank, who was in his own bed on the other side of the room. They looked at each other for a little while, before exchanging a smile.

"Well, good night." Frank said, as he turned off the light switch.

"Night, Frank." Gerard rolled over onto his back, and looking at the ceiling, He let his thoughts drift around for a while.

He was sleeping on the moon. That was so cool. He'd be okay up here.

As long as he's got Frank there with him, three years feels like a piece of cake.


End file.
